Delusion Ultraseven Dark
Delusion Ultraseven Dark is a more powerful version of the Delusion Ultraseven who first appeared and fought Ultraman 80. Appearance Delusion Ultraseven Dark look like the original; however, it's overall darker in color with the red being black, the white on it is red, and the silver parts on it being a dark shade of iron. History Origin Years after the original Delusion Ultraseven's appearance, Naoto Tajima, the boy who had summoned him, still had his figure. Naoto, now an adult played in a well-known Japanese soccer team who had finally made it to the International Circuit, gaining the chance to be world famous. During the final game against an American soccer team, the scores were close, 49 to 49, whoever got to 50 would be the world champion. At some point during the game, Naoto was about to kick the final goal in. A teammate called out to him explaining he had to kick the ball to him; however, Naoto did not do so, believing he had enough chance to win it himself. He kicked the ball to the goal, and as it almost got in, something unexpected happens. The American goalie knocked back the ball, causing it to fly into his team's unbreakable control, allowing the American team to eventually win. After the game, Naoto was ridiculed by his teammates for messing up the win for them. The soccer agency lessened what they were paying him, saying they'd only put it back once he made up for all the money which was lost on the advertisements for the international game. Naoto became angry with the world once again. A week after the game, it was night and he was still traveling with the soccer team. He looked at his Ultraseven figure and had an idea. The minus energy produced by him journeyed into the Ultraseven figure once again like all those years ago, but this time it was stronger than before, strengthening a new Delusion Ultraseven into Delusion Ultraseven Dark! The minus energy entity still in figure form waited for orders from his owner. Naoto commanded the being to do something simple, go and kill the American team who won the international game. It nodded its head and flew over to the US. The team was in New York City, playing a game against their team. Delusion Ultraseven Dark suddenly appeared in the stadium and went about to kill the American team. It chased them outside of the stadium where it encountered resistance from two unexpected yet familiar heroes. Ultraman 80 and Ultraseven had arrived to stop the entity from causing any more destruction. The real Ultras engaged the fake in combat, dueling to the death in a difficult fight. At some point, Delusion Ultraseven Dark summoned its versions of the capsule monsters, dark versions of Miclas, Windom, and Agira. The real Ultraseven summoned his own to combat them. The battle was fierce, but eventually, 80 and Seven fired their rays at the doppelganger. When they collided upon the great evil, Delusion Ultraseven Dark exploded, taking his capsule monsters with him. With that over, 80 and Seven collected the latter's capsule monsters and seemingly disappeared. After the incident, 80 and Seven in human form tipped off authorities in Japan about the Delusion Ultraseven's creator who was taken to jail a bit later in the month. Ultraman Charge vs. Delusion Ultraseven Dark Delusion Seven Dark will appear in this side story. Powers and Weapons *'Fake Emerium Ray:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can fire a fake version of Ultraseven's Emerium Ray; however, it's just as effective. *'Capsule Monsters:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can summon dark versions of Ultraseven's capsule monsters being Dark Miclas, Dark Agira, and Dark Windom. *'Flight:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can fly like regular Ultras. *'Dark Eye Slugger:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can throw a dark version of Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. *'Dark Shot:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can shoot a beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. **'Triple Jack Shot:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can fire three Wide Shot-like beams from his wrist, however it is weaker than his other beams. **'Super Dark Shot:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can charge up his Dark Shot to fire a stronger version of it. *'Soccer Bolts:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can fire small energy ball attacks resembling soccer balls that disperse. *'Dark Spin Ray:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can fire an elongated version of Ultraseven's Ultra Spiral Beam. *'Soccer Bomb:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can fire a bomb-like energy ball that explodes into black and white energy blasts. *'Ultra X Armageddon Ray:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark form his arms into an X-formation and fire off a crimson X-shaped ray capable of destroying strong monsters in a single hit. *'Soccer Kick:' Delusion Ultraseven Dark can perform a powerful kick strong enough to launch an Ultra or monster 50m into the air. Trivia *Delusion Ultraseven Dark was one of the suggested 80 kaiju variations by BigD2003 along with Armored Saramandora and the elemental Dracos. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Fake Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Minus Energy Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:BigD2003 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit